What kind of life have you known?
by ChristineDaaePOTOLND
Summary: What if Erik had actually come face to face with Christine before? What if the angel of music made her a star at a young age? Sucky summary, I know. Just read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first POTO fanfic,

But I have written a Love Never Dies fanfic.

well this may be a like, five shot, possibly more, but it isn't going to be an EPIC LOVE STORY like you all probably want.

It's just a Christine POV of when she is between the ages of 7-13, when she firsts hears Erik. I just thought it'd be cute.

Thanks as always,

~angelofmusic127617

This was just too much for a 7, almost 8 year old girl. I was standing next to my father's death bed. Just a little girl, crying her eyes out. Madame Giry was standing beside me, she was a longtime friend of my father's, who was the ballet mistress at the Opera Populaire in Paris. Father explained that she was going to take me in as one of the ballet girls, along with her daughter, Meg Giry. I've never met her, but she was my age.

"Christine," He gasped, "When I am in Heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you."

I remember the story he used to tell me about the angel of music when I was a bit smaller. He explained that everyone was visited by him, well not everyone. Children who were naughty didn't, but children with good souls were visited by the Angel. That is why young children can play the violin better than that of a forty year old. I never knew if I was visited, but I'd always wondered.

"Goodbye, my child." He sighed.

"No, father no!" I cried.

Madame Giry tugged on my shoulder.

"Christine, child, it's alright."

She held me for a moment, but it didn't seem to last.

A week or so later, after the funeral, I was almost moved in to the Opera Populaire. It was quite exciting, because although I never took a lesson, I loved ballet and being onstage. Madame Giry explained that since Meg and I were the youngest, (by a lot), that we would only be in a few performances a year. Four, at the very most. After all, we still had to be tutored five days a week by a teacher they'd hired for us. Plus, there aren't very many parts for little girls in the operas the Opera Populaire put on. Nevertheless, I still wanted to dance. Even if it meant waiting and not doing it very often.

Just as I was unpacking my things, I felt very depressed. My father, my one friend, was gone. I never danced in my life, how was I going to dance with such talented girls? I was in a new strange place, and what if I was on stage, and I didn't know what to do? What if Meg or the other girls didn't like me? All these thoughts made me very upset, and I sat on my bed and started crying. But only did I do so for five minutes, and then I did what always made me happy. I began to sing. Nothing really at first, but then I sang a tune my father and my old friend Raoul used to sing about Little Lotte, a girl who was visited by the angel. For some reason, it sounded better than I had ever sung in my whole life. Maybe it was the emotion in it at the time. I cupped my face in my hands and sobbed once more. Just then, I heard a male voice, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance." _The voice sang. It was so beautiful, and it curved with every note.

"Who's there?" I cried. "Angel of Music?" I asked.

No reply.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

_It was just my imagination, _I thought.

I had finally stopped crying, and started feeling better about things, when I heard the other ballet girls from down the hall. They sounded really nice, and I was excited

I heard a voice behind my shoulder at the door of our dorm room, which was only for Meg and I. (Thankfully, there were over 25 other ballet girls!)

"Is that you, Christine?" A sweet high voice chirped.

I turned around, and petite bubbly blonde in a white tutu ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, jumping up and down.

"Oh nice to meet you! I'm Meg! I am 8 years old! We are going to be BEST FRIENDS! And we'll dance together, and practice, and tell stories and-"

"Meg!" Madame Giry thumped her cane, scaring Meg and I half to death. "Let the poor girl talk!" She giggled.

"Oh right, sorry!" She squealed. "I just get so excited!"

"Oh it's fine. I'm Christine, and I'm seven. But I will turn 8 in a week!" I laughed.

"Oh that's fantastic! Mother, we should have a celebration for her with cake and presents and-"

"Hush, child!" Madame Giry laughed. "I'm sorry to say, Christine, you'll be sleeping here alone, my dear. Meg and I decided that it's just too tiny for the both of you. But Meg and I will be right down the hall. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's fine." I replied.

"Well, it's time to meet the other ballet girls! They will love you, just like they love me! They really enjoy helping us out, and they just think little girls like us are adorable! Oh, they'll just eat you up!" Meg squealed.

"Well, let's give her some time to get unpacked. My dear, the girls will be in rehearsal, so just come down when you feel like it. You won't be practicing with the girls for a couple of weeks, because I will be giving you private lessons. You are not yet at their level, being as you have never taken a lesson before. Meg and you are not dancing in our next Opera, but you will be soon. As for right now, Meg just practices the combinations for practice, although she isn't going to do them onstage. So take this, and be down in a while, darling."

She handed me a leotard, a tutu, a pair of white tights, and a hair bow. I smiled, and watched as they left my room. It only took me a few minutes to place the remaining dresses and shirts into the dresser by my bed. I sang while I pranced around the room. I just hated silence, in fact, I hated it more than anything.

After about five minutes, I slipped on my ballet outfit, and pulled my long brown curls up in the satin bow. Just before I left, I asked really quietly, and I sang it, only because I believed the only way to communicate with this angel is to sing to him.

"I'm here, your angel of music? I'm here, your angel of music?"

"_I will see you later child. Go and practice." _He spoke gently.

I was so shocked, I couldn't reply. Instead, I smiled, and ran downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter time!**

**Now for those of you who r following me as an author, I don't know how soon I will update my Hunger Games and Love Never dies one. I'll try!**

**Now most if not all of this chapter is going to be Erik's point of view when he was abused by gypsies.**

**Thank you and please review!**

**As always,**

**~angelofmusic127617**

Erik's POV

The pain of the whip on my back shattered through all of my bones. The sound of laughter and insults pounded through my veins. Why did I have to get this treatment? After all, I'm just an innocent 8 year old boy who was disowned by his own mother, sold to gypsies, and ridiculed by people across Europe since I could remember. The Devil's Child, I was called. And all of this because of my scared flesh across my face.

It just so happened that tonight, we were in Paris. Our freak show had traveled all the way here, contortionists, magicians, and me, Devil's Child.

I sat in the corner of my cage, weeping myself to sleep like I always had. But suddenly, the curtains to my room opened and over 15 young ballerinas in training walked in.

"Come in, come and see the Devil's Child!"

The beautiful girls all walked in slowly, as if they were afraid. And after all, they should be.

They all walked up almost close enough to touch me, and began laughing as I was whipped and called names.

_Why is it so funny? What is so amusing about a young abused boy? _I thought.

Despite what pain I was in, I noticed that one of the ballet girls, was not laughing.

In fact, she was the complete opposite. She looked very upset, as if she was feeling sorry for me.

I shook such thoughts out of my head, considering that no one has ever felt that way about me, and nobody will ever feel sorry for such a monster like me.

The head gypsy kept on hurting me, but as the years went by, I became used to it. But that did not mean that I liked it. In fact, I was more upset than I ever had been. Because for once, there were girls and children my age, ad he was still hurting and embarrassing me.

"Devil's child!" He laughed.

I threw my head in the palms of my hands in disgrace, feeling worse than I ever had

All of the girls became bored of me, so they all left.

I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't live like this for the rest of my life. I didn't care who saw me, or who saw this, but I had to do it.

I took the rope I had on the ground, and tightened it around the cruel man's neck.

He gasped and gasped, but I would not let go.

Right about when it was done, I realized that I had an observer.

It was the ballet girl who was sorry for me, she had long brown hair with a white bow in the back. She'd witnessed the whole thing. I thought she would run and get the police, but instead, she took my hand and started pulling me out of the tent. While we were running, I could hear men shouting, "Murder!" but she wouldn't stop running.

"Madameoizelle-"I cried

"No time," She insisted, "No time."

"But, if you please-"I stopped

"No just come, just come with me!" She yelled

We approached what seemed to be a theatre, and she opened a door to the basement.

"But what about-"I yelled

"We'll be in touch" She whispered. "Go."

I jumped in the trap door to downstairs, went to lie on the ground, and cried myself to sleep like I did for six years.

Christine's POV

I could barely contain my excitement as I flopped down the stairs to the auditorium. How lovely would it be to get to meet an angel?

When I reached backstage and walked out, the girls were all stretching our their beautiful dancer legs.

"Girls!" Madame Giry tapped her cane, "This is Christine Daae. She's going to be lving here from now on. Now I know she's little, but she is Meg's age, and I expect her to work just as hard as all of you. Now I assume you will all welcome her in nicely?"

"Yes, Madame Giry" They all recited.

"Tres Bien. Now, Christine will be staying in dorm 6, the really small one across the hall from Meg and myself. As you all know, Gustave Daae, a long friend of mine has passed. She was his only daughter, so I'm bringing her here to live, and hopefully, be a promising dancer." She explained.

"Yes, this is all true." I said shyly, "I've never danced before, so please very patient with me. I also love to sing, and I don't know my way around the building all the way yet, so some of you may need to help me out." I added.

"Oh, we will!" Chirped Meg.

I glanced up at a box, which was box number five. To my surprise, I saw a shadow of a man. I closed my eyes, opened them, and he was no longer there.

I shrugged my shoulders and observe the girls practicing.

Once they were finished and taking off their shoes, I skipped over to Meg.

"Meg, you all look so beautiful when you dance!" I cheered.

"Oh thank you! You will too in a short time! In fact, I think your lesson with my mother beings in a few minutes!" She told me.

"Wonderful!" I replied.

I started to listen in on some of the girls' conversations, because my curiosity got the best of me when I heard them talk about an Opera Ghost.

"Do you think she's met him? Or heard him?" One asked.

"I don't know, possibly. There's a good chance, I mean, he's been here since I was Christine's age." Said the other.

As they all left to go get dressed for the show later today, I started stretching while waiting for Madame Giry to come meet me. One of my hidden talents was that I was very flexible, but I never knew why.

When I was in the middle of a split, Madame Giry waltzed in.

"My darling, where did you learn how to do that?" She gasped.

"I've always known, madame." I replied quietly.

"Well, show me your other side." She ordered.

I did that trick, as she asked me to do other moves, most of which, I could carry out. Even though I did stumble a few times.

"Well I believe that with some training and years of growing, you will become an amazing ballerina, my dear!" She explained.

"Oh, thank you, madame!" I squealed.

"Now, can you sing?"

I thought about my answer for a while. Sure I could sing, but I had never done it in front of anyone. Maybe later, if I perfected my voice, I could sing for her.

"No, not very well." I sighed.

"Well I think that is all for today. Now go upstairs and dress for bed." She started walking away.

"Madame?" I blurted before she exited the stage.

"Yes, Christine?" She turned back.

"Well, uh, I was just going to ask, what is the opera ghost everyone is talking about?" I asked.

"My dear, you have just arrived! In time, you will know. Now, run along." She ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY!**

**I'm going to my grandparent's for a week and there won't be any wifi.**

**Just thought I'd let u know, so the same goes for my Love Never Dies and Hunger games stories.**

**LUV U GUYS! ALL PHANS DO A MENTAL HIGH FIVE!**

**As always,**

**~angelofmusic127617**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER TIIIMMMEEE!**

**well not much to say for this one, just please review.**

**Now we have a budding relationship, because we are age jumping from C****hristine being 7 to her being 13****. Let's**** hope nothing big happens in 6**** years for our leading lady. LOL**

**this is probably not going to be that much longer of a fanfiction, but it's all up in the air for now.**

**Ideas and comments appreciated!**

**~angelofmusic127617**

**Cristine's POV**

I blew out all the candles on my birthday cake, all seventeen of them. I was a teenager now, now I could play the lead ballerina roles. (If I fit them, of course.)

This also meant that next year, maybe even this year, I could sing in the Opera House. After all, I had beeen taking lessons from Erik for five years now.

He was a very good teacher, and I have reached new hights with him as a tutor. Although he lost his temper a few times when I said I couldn't do it, everything was working wonderful. Even though I still haven't seen what's under his mask. (Maybe it'd be best if I didn't)

Meg and I were doing very well in school, and we became closer and closer each performance. I still misssed my father terribly, and I kept thinking about Raoul. He would be seventeen as well now.

A part of me didn't want to see him though. I was sure that in time, I would forget him.

I was just getting my nightgown on, and ready for Erik to come coach me. We usually did it downstairs in the theater, and Madame Giry knew of it of course, because she was in touch with Erik.

Once he finnaly came, he was carrying a pink box.

"Happy Birthday!" He laughed.

"Oh, you didn't!" I cried.

"Yes I did, child. You are seventeen now. That's a big milestone, because guess what?"

"I can play the lead roles in some cases!" I squealed.

"Yes. And you are very prepared to, Christine." He handed me the box.

I opened it carefully, and it was a necklace with a diamond butterfly pendant.

"Erik! It's so beautiful! Thank you!" I gave him a hug.

"It's also for working hard these past years." He smiled.

"Well, it's dazzling." He fastened it as I asked where we were going.

"We are going somewhere different today, Christine." He replied.

"Splendid! Where?" I squealed.

"You'll see."

He made me close my eyes, as he took my hand and lead me to where we were supposedly going.

"Erik!" I laughed, "Where are we going?"

"You may open your eyes, although we are not yet there." He pulled me along.

I removed my hand from my eyes and _s__c__reamed._

We were in almost complete darkness, except one candle Erik was carrying. I could see him jump when I screamed though.

"Christine!" He yelled "Are you alright?"

"Erik! Where are we? I can't see a thing, I'm frightened!" I cried

"Christine, you are fine! I am right here! Just hold my hand alright?" He assured me.

"Alright."

Once we reached what he called his "lair", I realized that it was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

He led me up the stairs to his organ, and started playing the song he wanted me to sing tonight for everyone at ballet tonight. He told me that the new production was perfect for me, and that I was going to sing for them, no matter if they asked.

"Will I get this role?" I asked quietly.

"We've discussed this before." He nodded his head, "You are sure to land this role, and anyone who tries to take it away will answer to me."

"Don't kill anyone ok-"

"I'm not going to, Christine." He laughed, "I'm just saying that you're ready for this."

"Thanks, but, I'm still a child and I've never sang in front of anyone but you and-"

"Then you're very selfish." He chuckled. "You're voice is a gift, and if you chose to keep it from the world then that's up to you. But if you're dream is to do this, then I will gladly help you. Not that you need it, of course."

"Well, do you want me to practice then?"

"Why of course not!" He laughed, "It's a voice lesson! Why on earth would you sing!"

"Haha, I know. I know. I just wondered."

He played the intro so beautifully, I almost forgot where to start. But I opened my mouth and began to sing:

_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard._

Although I didn't have my pointe shoes on, I tried to dance, but it looked quite odd. Erik laughed and couldn't help but laugh with him.

_You can whisper sing or shout without so much as a word._

The masked man had told me that I could dance very well, but I wasn't such a good actor. But, you cannot be good at everything.

I continued singing as the song seemed to float in the air. I just loved singing the song, and I just loved doing it down here.

_One step closer, to being under-_

I almost finished when I was interrupted by a shout from upstairs.

"Christine?" I heard Meg cry. God, I'd been away from her for ten minutes and she was yelling and beating on my door. What am I going to do with her?

"Oh," I squealed, "She'll grab Madame Giry and come searching for me-"

"Just go. I will be watching for you tonight. No matter how shy you feel you must sing for them." He reminded me for the sixth time that day.

"I will." I sighed. "Thanks again!" I picked up my dress and hopped up the steps.

I slid the mirror over and entered my room. Luckily, I locked my door and Meg couldn't get in, even if she tried.

I barely had a chance to fix my messed up hair when Meg was knocking again.

"Christine! It's practice time! COME ON!"

I put on my shoes as fast as I could and opened the door.

"Meg! I'm here! We are 15 minutes early why do you-"

"Come on! I've got something to show you!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

We reached the theatre and nobody was there.

"Meg, what are we-"

"Come on! We can go now if we hurry!"

She raced up the stairs that seemed to go on forever, she reached tone of the theatre boxes that had a faded out number five on the door. I screeched to a halt.

"MEG! No! We cannot go in there! You know very well who's up there-"

"Oh come on Christine. If he's real, he wouldn't be here now! There isn't a performance!"

"Don't go in there!" I begged.

She didn't listen. Instead, she ran in there, making fun of him by singing, "I'm here, The Phantom of the Opera!"

When she finished singing she exclaimed, "Wow, it's dirty in here-"

I heard her scream. The worst, blood curling scream. I ran up there, knowing he was there.

She ran out and down the stairs, as I ran in. I had to see if he was there.

He was, and I found him staring down at me.

"Must you be so hard on her?" I scolded.

"I'm sorry, just go. You'll be late. Prove yourself."

"I said I would!" I yelled and ran to go comfort my poor crying Meg.

I found her on the bottom of the stairs, her face in her hands.

"Meg," I put my hand on her back. She had red marks on her neck, that stood out like a butterfly in a group of moths.

"Oh my goodness, Meg!" I gasped.

"I-I know, my m-mother will be so angry. I'm not supposed to go up there she warned me-"

"Come on." I sighed.

I walked her up to my room and grabbed some makeup. I put it carefully on her neck.

"I was so scared." She sobbed. "When I felt that rope upon my neck, I thought, I thought it was all over."

"What did he say? What did you say?" I asked.

"Well, he threw the rope on me and I saw his mask, and I screamed, and he told me, _never return, _took the rope off and pushed me to the ground."

"Oh, Meg." I sighed, "We must go."

**DUH DUH DUH  
well that's it folks!**

**The song was "One Step Closer" From the little mermaid.**

**See you l8ter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE  
so I know I confused a lot of you with my last chapter. I said she was getting ready for bed then practice and oh I'm just confused. Sorry about that. And thanks to judybear236 for some help along the way. I'm going to do MEG POV only because her character is all sweet and bubbly, but she may have some secrets nobody knows. Especially because a ton of people think that Meg is just the stupid blonde sidekick, but as seen in Love Never Dies, she's obviously more than that.**

**So here we go again **

**~O.G**

**~Mabel Pines**

**~Pearl The Program**

**And a bunch of other stuffs**

**MEG's POV**

Christine pulled me upstairs to grab some makeup to put on my neck. I had such pale skin, that anybody could see the scars, and I didn't want anyone to know what happened. My mother would be so upset, she would kill me, then bring me back to life just so she could kill me again.

I heard the large clock in Christine's room chime. Crap. That means it's time for practice, and we're late.

"Christine now we're both late I'm so sorry-"

"Never mind." She had an angry tone in her voice, I could tell. "Just run."

We finally reached the stage, lucky enough that we weren't even noticed when we walked in. The whole company was there, so we were just two quiet little girls walking in, trying not to be noticed.

I saw my mother glare at me, so I shrugged my shoulders at her. Then she began speaking.

"Bonjour, everyone! The time has come for us to announce who will be the lead soloist in our next aria performance! Now, although there is singing, this will be mostly a dance production. Everyone is performing."

Some of the older performers glanced at Christine and I, and we couldn't help but blush up.

"Now as you know," Mother continued, "I announced what song you were to sing if you wanted to audition for the lead role."

I saw Carlotta snicker. She was only about 10 years older than Christine, and she hasn't been here for a while. But for the time she has been here, she's gotten each diva role. Even if she sounded like new born kittens screaming.

"If you are auditioning, you are to stay. If not, you are free to leave." She announced.

Only about 5 people stayed, but as I began to walk out, I noticed Christine stayed.

Christine? Since when does she sing? I thought. I would be happy for her of course, but I never knew she sang. I never even knew she would have the courage to sing in front of people anyways.

**CHRISTINE'S POV**

I wasn't ready or this, I knew I would screw it up somehow, I thought.

"Alright, ladies. There are 6 of you here." Madame Giry began. "I trust that you have all memorized the song?"

We nodded our heads. Then I noticed that I had a blonde ballerina standing next to me.

She nudged my shoulder, "Since when do you sing?" Meg whispered.

"Erm, I've taken….. lessons." I whispered unsurely.

"I'll take your word for it."

Each of the girls took their turn. They all sounded okay expect for La Carlotta, who of course, always sounded horrible.

They were all finished, and Madame Giry looked over to see if there was anyone left. Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head when she saw me.

"Christine Daae? You're going to sing?" She asked.

"Oh, please!" Carlotta scoffed. "The little vermin has no talent!" The other girls began to laugh.

"Never mind that, dear. Now are you sure your ready?"

"Yes, madame. I've been taking-"

"Sh, shh, I know, dear. I know. Show me what you've got."

I stood center stage and looked out, practicing the routine in my head, along with the song.

Carlotta laughed again "Break a leg!" The ballerinas scoffed.

I opened my mouth to sing, "Dancing is a language that is felt instead of-"

One of the bars on the ceiling of the stage, used to hold props and scenes, fell. It landed right on Carlotta's leg, causing her to scream in pain.

The loud sound of the bar breaking down made us all scream, as I thought, "He's there, The Phantom of the Opera!"

Carlotta fell to her hands, crying in pain. Then I heard his loud voice echo and laugh.

"Well, 'Break a leg' has reached a whole new meaning, has it not?"

Some girls picked her up, as she yelled something in a foreign language.

Everyone began to ran out as more bars fell, because the one he cut lose supported more of them. I became encased in over four overhead bars and light fixtures that fell, and luckily, I wasn't hurt. But nonetheless, I was trapped.

I screamed, and tried to push them, but they were too heavy. The theatre became very dark, and I was scared that the whole place would collapse right on me.

"Help!" I cried.

No answer. They had evacuated everybody, most likely.

I began to cough from all the dust that had fallen too, I guess nobody ever cleaned up there. I tried to climb over the bars, but had little success. I just kept ripping my tutu and scraping my knee from falling off.

My energy weakened from all the crying, I decided I was going to try one last time. I went up, and when I was almost over, I heard a noise. My eyes glanced upward, as I noticed that another fixture was shaking lose. Since Meg had taken me up there and walked on the wobbly bridge, I knew what some of the levers did. The one that was shaking as only about a foot in length, and it was most likely what they would hook a back drop to, so it was heavy. Or so Meg had told me. I had no time to move, and I saw my foot was stuck in a crack between a bar. I knew I had to get out of the way, because it would fall anytime now. I panicked as I tried to remove my foot from the bars and move, but I had no time. Everything went black after that.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~O.G**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here's the next part!**

**I'm continuing about where I left off, except once Christine wakes up (obviously)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**(WARNING) I swear once in this chapter. I hope you all don't mind.**

**LUV YAS**

**~O.G**

**CHRISTINE'S POV  
**

I woke up to a staggering pain in my head, throat, right leg, and felt sore everywhere. I didn't open my eyes at first, because I wanted to since where I was.

All I heard was silence, and water dripping every five seconds. So I couldn't have been at a hospital. But right then, I knew I needed to be. I could tell that I had some sort of head injury, and my whole face hurt. But I couldn't figure out why my foot hurt so badly. I know it got stuck in the bars, but my foot felt _broke. _

_Great irony, Mr. Phantom. _I thought. He wanted to hurt Carlotta and ended up hurting me. How wonderful.

I just kept wondering where I was. I couldn't be dead, there was no way. (I hoped.)

Part of me began to wonder if I was in Erik's lair. Because if I was, damn him. I could be at a hospital getting the care and medications I needed.

My eyes finally crept open to see Erik sitting by my side, as he was just about to place a washcloth on my face.

I gasped and flinched away. "Why did you bring me here? I need to go to the hospital!" I yelled.

"Fair enough." He shoved me out the door, where I must have fainted again.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I woke up back in the theatre, but still trapped in the bars. Although some of the old dry blood was wiped off, even if I was still bleeding. So I knew it wasn't just a dream that Erik had found me.

"Great." I sighed.

I continued to cry from the pain, and I didn't think I could stand up. I felt so weak, and I kept tasting blood. I didn't have a mirror, so it was anybody's guess what I looked like.

There was no point in yelling anymore. How long had it been anyways? It felt like forever, and I couldn't believe anyone hasn't noticed I'm not there. Also, where had everyone gone? They had to evacuate, but how long could they stand out there.

After what seemed to be ages, a group of men in firefighter suits ran in.

"Where is she?" One said, "What did they say her name was?"

"Christine Daae." Said the other, "They said she had dark brown curly hair, and that she was 13.

I was still lying on the stage, and since I had no energy to do anything else, I raised my hand high up. It didn't reach over the bars, so it was no use. I had to use my sore throat to yell, "Over here!"

The four of them ran over and took down the bars. It turns out they actually were very heavy, because all four of them had to work together to lift them up.

"Oh my god," I heard them say when they saw me. I'm sure I looked like a wreck, my tutu was torn, my face was bloody, and my hair was tangled everywhere.

They picked me up and carried me out. I've never felt so tired and weak in my life, so I closed my eyes. But I was in so much pain, I couldn't.

We finally got out as a bunch of cameras flashed at me, to my surprise. I pretended I was asleep, even if that meant staying silent when Madame Giry and Meg screamed for me.

I fell asleep once more and woke up in a hospital. They gave me medicine, told me I had a minor concussion, told me I had broken my right leg in three places, and showed me a mirror only to reveal a ginormous cut on my face by my eye that ended by my nose. It stuck out like a red thumb, and I didn't look well at all.

They made me stay overnight, but in the morning, I was able to stand up. Meg and Madame Giry hugged me to death, and apologized for all of this happening.

I had to walk on crutches all the time, but I was so light that I could be carried anywhere.

I spent my first day at home again getting hugs and popularity from all the other performers. I was all anybody had to talk about. Sadly, I couldn't play the soloist now, and my scared face would take a while to heal. It kind of made me feel like the masked man himself at points, because I found people staring at me. My foot would take about two months to heal before I could walk by myself without a wrap on it, let alone, to dance.

It was a long day, so I crept in my room and spent a long time trying to get my nightgown on, fumbling with the crutches and all. I knew there was no since in going to bed because he'd be here.

But I pretended to get in bed just because I knew that's when he spoke. And like clockwork, he did right on time.

"Oh, hello." I whispered.

"Come on." He grumbled as if he was mad at me. "We're going down to-"

"I know, I know." I started. "Just let me get my-" I hopped over to where my crutches were, but he interrupted.

"No, you won't be able to get down the wet stairs." He opened his arms.

"Oh, alright." He picked me up and began carrying me down.

It was kind of awkward, just having him carry me. We were both silent, until we got there and he sat me down on a stool by his organ.

"I don't understand why you're mad at me." I sighed. "It's kind of your fault I'm hurt and can't play the soloist. Do you know what pain I was in?"

"Well you should've sang first." He sighed.

"Do you think this is funny!" I yelled. "I was really excited to sing that song, Erik! And now, now I'm scared on my face just like you."

"Christine," He began, "You're face, even with scars is far more beautiful than that of mine."

"It can't be that bad." I sighed. "It won't scare me. Nothing scares me."

"The Angel of Death will, Christine." He barked.

"What-" I said quietly.

He began to play something beautiful on the organ, as I sat there awkwardly, just watching him play. I just kept thinking about what's under his mask, and my curiosity got the best of me. I was on the right side of him, so as quickly as I could, I ripped off his mask.

He pushed me to the ground, as I screamed in pain, and in fear.

"No!" He screamed. "Look what you've done! Look at me, Christine!"

He kneeled in front of me, revealing his deformed face. It didn't scare me at all, despite what he thought of me. Grabbing my wrists, he looked me dead in the eyes as he began to sob.

I handed him the mask in my trembling hands. "Do that again," He warned, in a raspy voice as he stood up, "and I will kill you. Someone like me is capable of anything!"


	7. Chapter 7

**HAI**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope this makes up for it!**

**So I'm starting where I left off, just to tell you.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S; WOP WOP WOP WOP WOP OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! Heyyy sexy lady!**

**(I thought it was funny)**

**Christine's POV**

He knew that I wasn't able to stand up on my own, but he didn't help me up. My leg felt like it was being cut off, and I tried to fight back tears.

"I knew I would scare you." He growled.

"No," I choked. "It's my leg."

"Oh," He mumbled, "Right." He helped me up back to the chair I was at before.

"Shouldn't I be getting back-"

"Yes, I suppose so." He sighed.

The walk back didn't seem as awkward, only because it seemed longer and I pretended to fall asleep. It made me realize how much I do that, and kind of made me feel like I had a new talent. Strange, and quite oddly, I found that I have a talent for faking to be asleep. Whoopie for me.

Erik softly placed me back on my bed and tucked me in. It made me smile, but he didn't see I was awake, thankfully. He stroked my hair to my surprise and whispered "Goodnight, Christine."

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Meg at my door. I guess I didn't get much sleep, after all, I was up past our bed time. But Madame Giry knew about my lessons so she hardly cared. I glanced at the clock, and it was 5:30, so the sun had barely come up. Why would Meg wake me up now?

"Christine?" Her tiny voice chirped. "Are you awake?"

I crutched the door and rubbed my eyes. She was already dressed and ready, with her shoes on and everything.

"Meg, what are you doing?" I whispered, my voice still asleep.

"Well, I thought it'd be fun to run around the theatre, like we used to." She sighed.

Up until we were about eleven, we ran about the theatre, walked in the boxes, looked backstage and in the costume closet, it was fun. And actually, I began to miss it. I guess we never had time, and Madame Giry used to be angry with us whenever we did it, I mean, whenever we were caught, that is.

"Oh," I yawned, "Let me get dressed. You can wait in here."

"Alright"

I took my nightgown off and slipped my tutu on, although Meg wouldn't stop talking. I was still upset with her, and began to wonder if she was jealous of me. She didn't have a happy face when her mother let me sing.

"Well, why do you want to go out now?" I whispered as we crept down the stairs "I very much would enjoy this as a younger child, but now? Meg, you're not on a Phantom hunt again are you?"

"No," She sighed "I just didn't sleep well."

"Oh, really? Why?" I asked

"Well, my mother and I have been in fights recently, and I feel sort of invisible. Like, she let you try out to sing, but she wouldn't let me. You've had more parts than me, you know." She explained.

I began to think about that for a while. Sometimes I received a ballet solo over her, but just a little one. I couldn't understand why she would make a big deal. After all, I had no choice in who got the solos.

"And that is somehow my fault?" I scolded, but quietly, because it was still six in the morning.

"Well, you never let me shine!" She was yelling now.

"Meg! We both try out for solos! Little solos! Thirty second long solos!"

"It doesn't matter! Everyone loves you!"

"Well, obviously not! Nobody came to help me when I was lying in pain for hours!"

Meg looked at the ground.

"Christine, I was hurt too!" She showed me her barely skinned leg, which she must have got while tripping when everyone was running.

"Hurt! I had a broken leg! I could barely move, I could barely breath-"

"Your angel of music was there." She scoffed.

How could've she known about that? Why would she even….

"What is that supposed to mean!" I yelled.

"It means that you have people who love you! I don't!" She screamed.

"Oh just be quiet!" I sighed "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and explain! Did you purposely not get help for me!"

"Well I-"

Madame Giry opened the door to the stairwell in her robes.

"Christine! Meg! Be quiet! What's going on?"

We both looked at the ground.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"Well it's obviously something!" She scolded "You girls were yelling so loud, I'm sure all of France could here you!"

"I'm sorry." I ran passed her and Meg, jumping up the stairs with tears in my eyes.

How could she yell at me for getting solos? She got some over me! And, how did she even know about the angel of music anyways?

The day of rehearsals went by, with Meg glaring at me every chance she got. I didn't let it bother me, because I knew that eventually she'd forget about it.

_Five years later…._

I laced up my corset, and put my makeup on lightly. Meg and I were graduating today!

Although we were homeschooled by a tutor for almost all our lives, Madame Giry and all of the performers were throwing a party for us. We weren't little girls, and I wasn't that little orphan girl who lives here because she has nowhere else to go anymore. Sure, I still kind of was, but we were actual performers now. We were going to be treated like everyone else from now on.

Luckily, I still had my own tiny room. I liked it, because often I heard girls talking at almost midnight. I could fall asleep without ballerinas chatting at me.

I pranced over to Meg's room, ready to walk down to the party with her. After all, she was my best friend, even if we didn't agree all of the time.

"Oh, Meg!" I gasped and gave her a hug.

"I know, I know. Finally!" She laughed.

We pranced excitedly down the steps, chatting about what the party would be. We had our last day of schooling yesterday, and today just happened to be my eighteenth birthday. Madame Giry didn't want to hire two tutors, so she put me in Meg's grade, even though she was a bit older than me.

"I guess it's two parties in one! Happy birthday, Chrissi!" She laughed, poking me with my Meg-given nick name.

"Yes, I'm the big ole' eighteen!" I sighed happily.

"I wonder if they'll have any cake!" She chuckled.

"I'm sure of it!" I joked

**YAY! She's 18 now!**

**Hahah lol **

**Kayz bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8!**

**So I know it was a BIG jump from like 13-18 years… Sorry but I felt this story was going nowhere and was becoming slow.**

**Enjoy!**

**~O.G**

Meg and I entered the room, filled with balloons and smiling faces. There was a cake decorated with "Congratulations Meg and Christine!" and some cupcakes with a candle on one, for me I supposed.

"Oh thanks!" I sighed shyly. I was always shy and didn't like attention very much, but I loved performing onstage, which was quite odd. In fact, I was singing a solo in the performance tomorrow.

I began to speak with a bunch of different people who showed up, and I saw that there were some presents in the corner. I couldn't have been happier. It seemed as though everybody was there, even more people then there were a Meg's eighteenth birthday, although I thought it was the busiest party I had been to!

Carlotta didn't show up, and I wasn't surprised. A couple of the orchestral players showed up to play some soft music that I enjoyed, and it was a lovely party. I was almost sad when it ended.

Since I thought it was rude to open my presents in front of everyone, I carried the cards and boxes up to my cozy room, and all I wanted to do was go to bed. But I knew that wasn't possible, because I still had one person to see.

I plopped on my bed and sighed after I put my night clothes on, and began to open the boxes as quietly as I could. There were some earrings, bracelets, cards with poems on them, and some books I would never have time to read.

I sighed and moved everything off the bed, but I didn't lie down. What was the point? I know he'd be here soon.

Five, then ten, then twenty minutes passed. I stayed patient, because he couldn't forget to see me today. He didn't see me yesterday, and our lessons were usually every other day.

I began to wonder if he was waiting for me to fall asleep. Half an hour later, I decided to lie down, and I didn't care if he was coming or not. I was exhausted, as I gazed at the clock. In exactly thirty minutes, I'd be eighteen. My dad told me that I kept my mother up late, and that I wasn't born until about eleven fifteen.

Falling asleep was almost impossible. The clock struck eleven. That was it.

I graduated today and I turned eighteen, so I he were to come any day, wouldn't it be today?

That was it. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I wanted to see him, even if I had to find him this time.

I slid it over and began to step down the stairs slowly. I was scared to death that the candle I was blowing would go out, so I walked carefully as I could.

"Erik?" I whispered. No answer.

I walked over to the boat and traveled to his lair. I called for him again, and no answer again. My footsteps carried me to his organ, where I saw him with his head on the keys. He was unconscious.

"Erik!" I yelled shaking his head like a little girl "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

He wasn't waking up, so I ran to find Madame Giry. She'll probably scold me for waking her up, but I didn't care. I cried as I ran up the stairs, thinking unsettling thoughts. What if he were dead? He could've had a heart attack!

"Madame!" I knocked.

She rushed to the door, finally.

"Good heavens Christine! What is wrong child?" She gasped.

"You'll see." I choked "Come on!"

I pulled her hand down, down, and down until we reached his lair once more.

"Oh my," She sighed "I haven't been here in years."

"No t-time."

She saw him and gasped.

"Oh my god, oh my god."

"What are we going to do?" I cried.

"Is he breathing?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't-"

"Alright, I'll call the hospital. All we can do is hope for the best. Child, you must got to bed, the performance is counting in you."

"I can't." I collapsed on the ground.

"I know darling, I know." She hugged me tight "Go."

I walked upstairs again as I saw the medics arrive. Of course Meg was waiting for me, full of questions. But I just brushed past her, telling her she'd find out or I'd tell her tomorrow. I just couldn't talk. I wanted more than anything to go back downstairs and see that he's alive.

**Oooo**

**Yeah ik that took a turn…. But u don't know what happens yet..**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! I'm sorry for leaving you at that part but…. I had to.**

**Okay here we go**

**Bye! **

**~O.G**

To my surprise, I must have fallen asleep somehow, because I woke up to the sound f the clock chimed.

3:00 a.m.

I sighed and threw my pillow on the ground. There was no chance of me falling asleep tonight, and I couldn't go downstairs, because Madame Giry would scold me. After all, we did have a huge performance tonight. If I could make it all day.

I decided two hours later that there wasn't a point in trying to sleep anymore. Instead, I lit a candle and began to read a book someone had given me. Although I had absolutely no clue what it was about, I opened the cover and began to read.

It was some book about the history of some war, which I had no interest in.

Then I woke up, with the sun shining in my eyes. I glanced excitedly at the clock.

7:00 a.m.

"Yes!" I sighed tiredly. Finally I could go downstairs, even if it was early anyways.

I looked horrible, but I didn't care. My feet plopped down the stairs after I got dressed, and I saw Madame Giry pacing back and forth at the bottom of the stairs.

"Christine! I knew you'd be up soon, child." She gasped.

"I know," I said quietly.

"My god! You look like you haven't slept!"

"I haven't" I mumbled.

She sighed "He's fine. He just had a bad fever and passed out. The medics didn't even have to come down, because he woke up. Now don't tell a single soul about it. We don't want to worry anyone. That means Meg and-"

"I know, I know." I laughed.

"Go back to bed! You'll miss a couple practices, but you need to rest." She walked away.

"Madame," I laughed quietly

"What is it, dear?"

"I was just going to say, I'm eighteen now." I sighed.

"Yes, you are. Congratulations." She hugged me "Now go to bed!"

I sighed and walked up the stairs again. Now I was tired, and confused about the whole thing, but I just wanted to go to sleep.

I got back into my nightgown, and the second my head hit the pillow, he was standing in front of me.

"No!" I yelled quietly, and sleepily.

"You didn't sleep much either huh?" The masked man laughed, half- heartedly.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. Look, I have to perform today and-"

"I know, I know, I know!" He sighed. "Just, I'll see you later."

"Fine," I fell asleep once more.

When I woke up again, for about the fifth time all night, it was 5:00 in the afternoon.

"Jeez!" I fell out of bed and hit the ground. At least it wasn't time for the show to open yet. That wasn't until seven. That is, if everything went alright.

I put my tutu on once more and went downstairs. All of the performers were getting into costume already.

"What the-" I cried, putting my hands on the sides of my head, "What?"

"Calm down child!" Madame Giry rushed over. "Everyone's just getting ready!"

"But-but I haven't-"

"I know, we will." She said "Just go get into costume, alright?"

"But the show doesn't start for two hours!"

"We're going to have a short rehearsal before. We won't have time to finish it, but we'll try."

"O-ok." I rushed downstairs to grab my dress and hair bow.

I ran upstairs to get ready in my room, because I always hated the pre-show craze. My hair was almost finished when my stomach growled. I hadn't eaten all day.

"Oh well." I sighed. My situation didn't allow me any time to eat.

When I was finished, I ran back downstairs to find everyone onstage and in their places. I rushed to mine, and began to dance with the group.

Plie after plié, leap after leap, I felt more and more queasy. Every step I took made me feel even more faint, and I was going to tell Madame I had to eat but, there was no time.

My solo was coming soon, and it was an entire song. I kept telling myself not to screw it up, but for some reason I knew it was bound to happen.

I ran off stage with the other ballet girls, and walked back on for my solo. It was just rehearsal, so I couldn't care less if I messed up.

Every time I got a solo, it was dancing too. I always had a singing and dancing solo, so I could mess it up in multiple ways. I never, ever had one or the other.

_Bed! Bed, I couldn't go to bed! My head's too light to try to set it down._

First bar, so far so good.

_I could've danced all night! I could've danced all night! And still have begged for more._

Okay, keep going.

_I'll never know, what made it so exciting! Why all at once my heart took flight!_

I finished the song in one piece, and to my surprise, I didn't faint.

The rehearsal wasn't over, but the audience began to enter the opera house, so we had to leave the stage. "Just get through the performance," I told myself.

Meg ran up to me, excited like I had never seen her before.

"Oh, Christine! Won't it be lovely! The audience will love us!" She squealed.

"I know!" I laughed quietly.

"Christine," She said. "What's the matter? You aren't like yourself at all! Christine is your face pale?" She felt my forehead. "Why are you so hot?"

"Meg!" I grabbed her hand. "I'm fine."

"Alright." She backed off. "If you say so. Break a leg!" She squeezed me.

Then she pranced off.

The show went as planned, and everything turned out alright. I felt horrible, but that wasn't important. It was this performance that mattered.

Solo time. Now I was sure that I was going to throw up or pass out in the next hour, but I ignored it. I couldn't back out now.

I pranced onstage smiling.

The bright stage light shot me in the face, but I didn't squint, even if I felt weaker by the minute.

The first line I sang went perfectly. I was forcing out a smile.

_I could've danced, danced-_

I fell off my feet, I couldn't stand up anymore. The last thing I heard was the crowd gasped, before everything turned black.

When I woke up again, I was in my room with ice on my head and Madame Giry sitting beside me.

"Oh thank heavens, your awake!" She hugged me.

"Madame, you should know by now that I pass out all the time." I hated that about myself.

"Well the medics knew that after I told them, and reassured me that you'd be awake. You just had a fever my dear, and I don't think you ate all day, my dear."

"No, I didn't. What about the performance?"

"It went on as planned after a thirty minute break."

"Did anybody take over my solo?"

"No, we just continued after."

"Alright. Can I have something to-"

"Taken care of. Meg just went out with someone else to get you dinner."

"Thanks, Madame." I sighed.

"You're just a mess aren't you!"

"Yes, I know." I laughed.

**Heeeeyyy**

** So that's chapter 9!**

** Now, I know that there should've been more of a like issue with erik but, he couldn't die!**

** Hoped you like it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all my Phanatics!**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to my followers and reviewers! You are all so kind!**

**Sorry for not updating my love never dies in a while, but between school and dance and voice…. AAA!**

**I will try to update sooner!**

**Au revoir!**

**~O.G**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**Christine's POV**

It had been three days since I passed out onstage. Of course the papers were filled with rumors, with such headlines as "Star soprano worked too hard?" or "Leading soprano drops during performance due to stress and illness". Many of them weren't true, and nobody but the performers knew the true story.

Madame Giry almost never let me leave the room for the past two days. She had always been very touchy about such situations, and today I felt healthy enough to continue my normal life.

"Christine!" Meg squealed when she saw me "Oh, how we've missed you during practices! It seems so strange without my Chrissi!"

"Oh, Meg!" I laughed "I've missed you too!"

"Come," She pulled my hand "We have practice!"

She led me to the stage, where surprisingly, everybody was already there. When I walked in, everybody clapped for me!

I could feel my cheeks burn as I went to stand by the other ballerinas.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Madame Giry announced "We have some very exciting news! After our last performance, two ballet and theatre scouts have invited a select group of six dancers and performers to take a couple of classes in London free of charge for one month!"

We knew that scouts were coming, so we knew something like this would happen. It wasn't a total surprise to anyone, but now there was competition.

Some girls squealed, some smiled, while others glared at each other. So many talented people were standing before me, so I knew I wasn't chosen to go. I passed out half way through my solo anyways.

"The performers who were chosen are as follows:" Meg grabbed on to me excitedly.

She read off about five names, and there were two girls and three boys.

I glanced at Meg. She closed her eyes as her mother explained that there was one name left.

"The last performer leaving for London is…. Christine!" She glanced at me.

I stared at her with a stupid look plastered across my face. "Say something!" I thought as everyone turned towards me. I looked at Meg, as she was clapping for me.

I smiled and sighed happily, as I walked up with the other performers. Carlotta wasn't chosen, so she stomped off. But that was expected, so nobody went after her.

There must have been some mistake. I passed out onstage! I was on the front of all the newspapers! I didn't even finish my solo!

"Now you all," Madame Giry turned to the six of us, "You are leaving tomorrow morning on the train to London. Now I know it's unexpected, but are all of you able to go?"

None of us said a word, and Madame Giry's face lit up.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you all! Now go and pack your things!"

I glanced at the group. I knew every single one of them by name, after all, I've known them for a very, very long time. Some of them at least.

The girls were Samantha Rose, and I had always been a friend of hers. She was about four years older than me, and I looked up to her as an older sister in a way. Her hair was a deep black, and she had olive skin. I wasn't surprised when I heard her name, because she's very talented.

The next girl chosen was Leslie. Come to think of it, I don't know anything about her. All I know is that she's been our Prima Ballerina for years, and that she was at least six years older than me.

Elizabeth was chosen, and I didn't know much of her either. She was always nice to me, and I liked her very much. But we were never as close as Samantha Rose and I.

The boys that were chosen were Jaque, Dominic, and to my surprise, Piangi. He obviously was not taking part in dance, but after all, he was a very talented performer. Jaque I've known for a while, and I think he is about my age, although he's only been performing here for a couple years. His beach blonde hair and blue eyes stand out in a way. He was quite handsome, but I never really talked to him. Dominic is one of the only performers I had no idea they existed. But his talent did make him stand out, now that I think of it.

Samantha Rose and I walked upstairs together, squealing about how fun this would be. I had so many thoughts and questions. What about Meg? What would Erik say? One month?

I finally reached my room and began to pack lots and lots of things. Madame explained that we were to buy some new clothing over there, and hopefully lots of it. Regardless, I packed my tutus and bows, along with my makeup, and a few books. I also packed a beautiful journal I received for my graduation, and I figured now would be the time to use it.

I began to hum to myself when I felt a jolt on my shoulders.

"Leaving so soon, are you?" The voice said sternly.

My body shivered as I whipped my head around, although I didn't even have to. I knew who it was.

"Erik-"

"We must continue somewhere else." He whispered. "They musn't hear you, or they will think you are speaking to yourself!"

He pulled me through the mirror, and down the stairs. For some reason, every time we made this journey it was in awkward silence.

When we finally arrived I began abruptly.

"Why are you so concerned with me leaving?" I asked

"Christine, a month! That's a long time to be away from such a place as this!"

'I'm sure I can handle it!" I said half-jokingly "I'm not some little girl anymore!"

"You're eighteen, Christine! You should know what happens to young girls when they're on their own!" He yelled.

"Erik, I'm not going to be alone!" I sighed. "You can't rule over me! You can't control my life!"

"I gave you your voice!" He screamed, walking over to me and death grabbing my wrists "And I have the power to take it away!"

"Sure!" I laughed, only making him grip harder "Let go of me!"

He did as he was told and backed away, putting his hands on the organ, and staring down at the instrument.

"The truth is, Christine," He began "I've watched you as you've grown into a beautiful young woman. It seems like only yesterday you were running around the theatre with Meg. You've grown so much, and you sound like an angel with every word you sing. I know that someone as horrible as me could never be deserving of someone like you, but the truth is, I love you."

He stared back at me with his sad eyes, as I was unclear of what to say next. Did I love him back? Sure, but I wasn't certain what kind of love it was. I loved Meg as a friend, and I loved Madame Giry as my own mother. But what did I love Erik as?

I didn't know, but I walked over to him, and hugged him tight. Obviously shocked by my actions, he was completely still for a moment, and then hugged me back.

I gazed up at him as he quietly choked out,

"Nobody's ever hugged me before."

**Awwwww!**

**So yep. That's chapter ten folks.**

**I want to extend a huge thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and followed this story from Chapter one. I think being on chapter ten is a milestone, (for me at least) and I wouldn't be here without you all.**

**LOVE YOU!**

**~ChristineDaaePOTOLND**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! HERE GOES!  
Please review, favorite, and follow!**

**Thanks!**

**~O.G**

Today was the day we boarded the train for London. I was really excited, but I didn't want to leave at all. This newfound love between Erik and I made me want to stay here, but after all, it was London. I can't turn an offer like this down.

I met up with Samantha Rose as her, Jaque and I walked downstairs and out of the building to the train station, which was just one block over from the Opera Populaire.

It was early in the morning, and the sun was just rising. We all had to say our goodbyes last night, which was not easy. One month is a long time, and with a close family waiting for me to return, it seemed even longer.

"Oh, how tired I am!" Jaque exclaimed. "I haven't woken up so early since our performance!"

"Yes," Samantha sighed "But if we are to catch the train, we must hurry!"

"Oh Samantha!" I playfully hit her arm "We'll be there in plenty of time!"

We boarded the train and found that Samantha, Dominic, Jaque, Piangi, Elizabeth and I were all tired from losing sleep last night. We were up until late thinking of what this day would be like.

The train ride was long, but not boring. I had Jaque to talk to, because Elizabeth and Samantha were gossiping up a storm, and Piangi and Dominic were discussing something about the next opera we were performing.

Jaque and I were noticeably younger than the group we were with, so we weren't even offered any drinks.

"I wonder what it'll be like," I explain "In London, I mean. I've never been there."

"Eh," Jaque sighed "I've been there a couple times when I was a child because my dad's work required him to travel. After his death when I was fifteen, I'm afraid that the place will remind me of him terribly."

"I'm so sorry." I stared at the ground "l lost my father when I was only eight."

"Wow, that must've been terrible." He stated quietly.

"Yes, it was pretty bad." I looked out the window "But after that Madame took me in and that's where I've stayed for the past ten years."

"Ten years in the opera house!" He looked at me shockingly "Then you must know all the secrets of the entire building! Oh, how fun it must have been to live there as a child!"

"It was, but like any place else you go, it gets quite boring after such a long time. I've always wanted to travel, and see what more the world holds than just Paris. I'm so sick of being the little girl who runs all about the theatre, and now I couldn't be happier to be eighteen."

"Yep, eighteen's quite an age." He laughed "We're finally adults. We don't get to drink, but we're almost there."

I laughed "Well how did you get to the opera house? Have you performed all throughout your life?"

"No, almost not at all." He replied "In fact, when I told my dad I wanted to perform, he laughed in my face. I just enjoyed singing and dancing, and I didn't even know that I was good at it."

"No kidding." I laughed.

I must have dozed off because when I woke, the train was in London. Jaque had to shake me awake to get me up and moving.

We were greeted by the ballet teacher of the theater school and he brought us to where we'd be staying. Luckily, Samantha and I got to share a room together. Elizabeth was staying in another room.

I started to unpack my things when I read the sheet of paper they gave us. We were to put on a performance with the other students here by the end of the month!

"Samantha!" I gasped "Come read this!"

"Thank you… blah blah… performance…. Featured out of town performers." She gasped at the last sentence.

"That's great!" She squealed "Oh how fun this will be!"

"Samantha!" I yelled quietly "One month to put on a show? How will we learn it so quickly and what about-"

"Christine, you'll be fine!" She sighed, laughing. "Calm down!"

I sat on the bed "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

**ERIK's POV**

I watched out the window as Christine and the other performers walked to the train station and disappeared from sight. One month without my angel? It would seem like a lifetime until she returned.

I never actually thought I would, but I finally revealed my love for her. She never actually said she loved me back, but I assumed that an embrace meant just that.

After all these years living under the shadows, I finally had something to live for.

And now my love was fleeing, to go perform for someone else. I saw her talking to the performer known as Jaque, and I couldn't help the jealous feeling coming from inside me. He was handsome after all, and he was more deserving of Christine than I. They were close to the same age, when I was almost ten years older than my angel. How on earth could someone like her ever be with someone like me?

Glaring out the window became tiresome, so I returned to box five to observe upon the practice below. It was just like any other practice, except without Christine. Carlotta didn't show her face either, and I assumed it's because she was upset about not being chosen to go to London. But she'd just have to get over it if she wanted to stay here.

I sighed and left, because it was just too boring without my Christine there. I never in a million years thought that she would hug me, let alone even talk to me on her free will. I was a monster to her and everyone else. That's all I ever was, and all I ever will be. A monster.

**I know, I know, kind of a short chapter.**

**I'm trying to update quicker now, so yeah.**

**TTYLXOX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**3 chapters posted in less than 2 days? Yeah I know, I'm sorry. But I've had nuttin to do lately soo yep.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**

**O.G**

**CHRISTINE's POV**

After a long night of tossing and turning, today was the very first class/rehearsal. Samantha was already dressed and drinking tea when I woke up. She obviously was not losing sleep to her thoughts of the opera ghost.

I yawned and stretched out my arms.

"Oh, Christine!" Samantha said "I was just going to wake you up! We have to be ready in less than an hour!"

"Oh," I sighed.

She stood up to get me a cup of tea. "Did you sleep alright?"

"No, not really." I laughed quietly.

"Well, you'll have to wake up somehow."

"What do you mean?"

"Christine, we have practice all day." She looked at me sadly smiling.

"Oh lord." I fell back on my pillows.

"Come on sweetie! You've got to get up sometime!"

I grunted and stood up tiredly. I threw on my tutu and dotted some makeup on my cheeks.

I left before Samantha because I skipped breakfast and wanted to meet up with Jaque again. We were going to walk downstairs together.

Once we got to the theatre, the ballet coach there explained everything to us and introduced us to the performers we'd be working with. His name was Monsieur Bienang, and he was deffinetly younger than Madame Giry. The theatre was much, much bigger than the Opera Populaire, and I kept having a fear of becoming lost in all of the halls and rooms. After all, I didn't have a Phantom following me everywhere.

"We have been rehearsing this show for the past two months without you." Monsieur Bienang explained "Everybody else has their parts memorized. You all just have to learn yours."

"So, why exactly are we here?" Dominic asked.

"We sent talent scouts to different places all across Europe. We wanted to have more guests come to our shows, and we figured that featured out of town performers would do the trick. Or so we hope."

"Oh." Elizabeth replied "So there will be a lot of people at this performance?"

"Oh yes. Most likely many, many more than you are used to."

I felt sick to my stomach and looked at the ground.

"Hey!" Jaque nudged me on the shoulder "You'll be fine!"

_Four weeks later…_

Today was the day we performed the show we've spent our blood, sweat and tears on.

For a whole month, all we did was practice, practice, and practice. I never even got to go sightseeing.

Sleep was not easy, but I was gaining more and more each night. I missed Meg and Madame Giry more than words could say, and I missed Erik even more.

I woke up way before Samantha, before the sun even came up. I glanced at the wall clock.

3:23 a.m

"Oh well." I whispered and stood up to sit by the balcony with my journal. I wasn't going to fall asleep again, so I decided to write yet another entry.

_It's only four in the morning on the day of the performance. I'm having a battle with sleep, as I have been all month. I just want to return home with Madame Giry, Meg, and most of all, Erik. Once the performance goes as planned, all of us can return home. I know my part, solo, and dance like the back of my hand, but only time will tell._

I closed the covers and sighed. The moon was still in the sky, but I was supposed to be up in three hours. I closed my eyes, although I had no plans in falling asleep.

Even though I must have fallen asleep, because I woke to Samantha shaking my shoulders.

"Good god Samantha!" I shivered.

"Christine!" She chuckled "How in heaven's name did you end up over here? Do you sleep-walk?"

I looked at my journal "No, I do not. I just, had some problems sleeping."

"My, my. You're an emotional mess!" She hugged me tightly.

"Well, today's a big day." I smiled. I was excited! Tomorrow we could go home and leave this place!

Even though, this place was not bad in anyway at all. The English performers here were nice, but some of them were very cruel and often poked fun at me and gossiped about us. Jaque and I talked every day, and Samantha and I became closer than we ever were.

I longed for Erik. I missed his presence, his voice, and I missed the way he was always there. Like I always had someone, and even now that I have more friends than in Paris, I feel a thousand times more alone.

I gazed out the window and down below where some men were hanging up posters. They read "Featured performers from Paris!" and "One night only!" I was never so happy to see those words.

The day was a whirl, with rehearsals, interviews, and cameras flashing everywhere.

The day seemed so short, because now I had my costume on and was waiting backstage with Jaque on the other side. We had a duet, and we made silly faces at each other while Elizabeth danced. I had to get myself to stop laughing and focused.

I saw Elizabeth do a beautiful arabesque as the audience applauded.

Showtime.

I took a deep breath and stared down at my very long dress. The backdrop holders where right beside me, and I guess I misunderstood how close I was, because my dress caught the chains, and I tripped right on my face onstage as the backdrop fell on Jaque and all the other performers.

Oh my god. I did not just do that.

I heard screams, laughter, and gasping as everyone ran offstage. I tried to regain my balance, and started to cry from pain and embarrassment as I did. This was our reputation! I had just ruined my entire future!

What about Jaque? And Samantha, and everybody? Oh lord, how I wanted it to end!

I ran offstage as Samantha chased after me, but Monsieur Bienang pulled her back.

I ran down the stairs to my dressing room. I was almost there when I saw Jaque.

Oh no, not now.

"By god! Chrsitine! Why the hell did you do that? You've ruined us!" He screamed, grabbing on my wrists and violently staring me in the eyes.

"Jaque, please!" I gasped in pain.

"This is all your fault! We were laughed at, Christine! Mocked! We will be on the front page of all the newspapers! Your such an idiot!"

It was then where he punched me, right in the eye.

I collapsed to the ground, as Jaque backed away, muttering to himself. He then ran, as if he was afraid of being caught.

Shocked, scared, and in pain, I lied on the ground crying in my dressing room. I looked in the mirror at my sad reflection. My eye was black and swollen, and my makeup was running down my face.

I could never go upstairs! Everyone would either scold, laugh, or hurt me.

"Christine!" I heard my name as I turned around, and saw none other than my angel standing at the doorway.

**Oooooooooooo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, chapter 13?**

**Dear lord I need to stop updating. I need a life.**

**Just kidding! (Not really)**

**Well, see ya!**

**~O.G**

** CHRISTINE's POV**

I stared sadly in his eyes, as he bent down beside me.

"How did you get here?" I sobbed.

"One month is a long time. I have my ways." He laughed, trying to cheer me up.

It didn't work, so I just kept crying and crying as he just kept failing at trying to make me happy. He held my hand and looked at me in the eyes, although I refused to return the action to him. Even he couldn't stop my worrying.

"Erik! My reputation is ruined! I'll never-"

"Christine Daae!" He reprimanded "You did beautifully. It was a mistake!"

"People were laughing at me! LAUGHING!"

"They'll forget about it." He tried to reassure me.

I put my head in my hands and cried once more. He came over and sat next to me, putting his hand on my back.

"Come." He stood up, offering me his hand. "We'll get you back to Paris."

"But I'm not supposed to leave until tomorrow I-"

"I have tickets to leave today. I bought another because I always buy another seat to put my things on."

"But what about my stuff?" I asked.

"You will have to go and get them. I will hide you so nobody will know it's you."

He walked with me upstairs to my room, and nobody even looked at us. I packed up and left a note for Samantha.

We headed for the train station, and yet nobody saw me or asked about me.

We finally got back to the Opera Populaire, and Madame Giry and Meg came up and went crazy around me. They asked what happened, why I was back so early, and what happened to my eye. Erik told me to run upstairs and go to bed. After all, we spent all day getting back here, and it was very late at night. I heard him explain to Madame Giry what happened, as I ran to my bedroom and cried into my pillow until I heard a knock at the door.

"What!" I sobbed.

Erik opened the door.

"Oh it's you." I cried. "What did Meg and Madame-"

"They will see you later. I want you to tell me what happened to your eye."

Erik didn't even know who hit me, or even why I had a black eye. I hoped he would never ask, but he did. I couldn't come up with a good answer. If I told him it was Jaque, he would kill him for sure.

"It, it was, I-" I stammered stupidly.

"It was that Jaque wasn't it! I knew there was something wrong with him!" He stood up from my bedside.

I sighed. He knew who it was, and I couldn't lie to him. It would only make things worse. "Yes." I looked up at his angry eyes, as I hoped he would never use that same expression on me.

"I will kill him for doing such things to you!" He yelled.

"No, Erik please!" He headed for the doorway.

"What!" He harshly turned to me.

"Erik, if you truly love me, as I love you, then you won't kill Jaque." I knew how to bring his soft side out.

He looked at me, shocked at what I just said. "You love me?"

"Of course I do." I laughed. "You are the first person to ever truly love me since my father passed."

He sadly smiled. "Nobody has ever loved me."

I smiled at him as I saw a tear roll down his cheek. I reached on my tiptoes, and kissed him right on the lips.

It took him a second to react when I pulled away, as I yawned. It was so late, and it had been a long day.

"Oh, I'm so tired. I'm going to bed, alright?"

"I'm sure you're very tired, now go to sleep."

He kissed my forehead. I got back into bed and wished that for the first time in a month, I would get some sleep.

xXxXxXx

When I woke up, I turned over and sighed. I opened my eyes and found Meg staring at me.

I shook awake, startled. "Good god Meg! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry!" She hugged me "I've just missed you! I only just walked in, you know!"

"Meg, whatever are we going to do with you?" I giggled.

We walked downstairs for breakfast when I saw the newspaper.

"Parisian performers, supposedly from the Opera Populaire, Ruin Performance in London!"

I felt tears in my eyes when I saw the picture and read through it. There was a picture of the fallen backdrop near the title on the front page.

"Although their names are uncertain, six performers from the famed Opera house cause chaos during a performance in England."

I put the newspaper down as I could feel my face getting pale with worry and fear.

"Chrissi I-"

"No, it's fine. They don't know our names." I tried to stop myself from crying, although I could feel it in my throat.

I bumped into Samantha, and thanked heaven that she wasn't mad at me.

"Christine, don't cry! Please! They know how wonderful you are, if they didn't think you were, they wouldn't have chosen you! Wait one minute, what is wrong with your eye?"

My eye was still black and puffy, as it probably will be for the remainder of the season. I met eyes with Jaque who was glaring at me.

"I-I, erm, fell."

Both Meg and Samantha knew that that was a ludicrous response, but what else was I supposed to say?

After breakfast, I walked upstairs to grab my pointe shoes alone. I ran into Jaque, although I believe he purposely ran into me.

"Look here." He reprimanded "You tell anyone, I mean anyone, about your eye, and you will regret it. I promise you."

And with that, he walked away. I seriously doubted that he would do any serious harm to me or anyone, in fact I was really surprised when he hit me.

"Sick evil monster!" I muttered to myself.

I grabbed my shoes and went downstairs to the theatre.

"Well, bonjour everyone!" Madame Giry announced. "We are pleased to welcome back our performers from London!"

Nobody clapped, as I felt sick to my stomach once again.

Practice began and Madame Giry called me over.

"Could you go get the broom from inside the closet? I need to sweep some decorative jewels that spilled backstage. We can't have you all slipping!"

"Sure." I sighed and walked out the door to the supply closet.

I screamed when I saw what was inside.

Jaque was unconscious, and hanging in front of me.

I _screamed. _At the top of my lungs. Louder than I ever have, and louder than I ever will again.

xXx

I must have passed out, because I woke up in my room, but it was still bright outside.

The first thought that crossed my mind was Erik.

Curse him for doing precisely what I told him not to do! After I told him I loved him! THIS is how he repaid me?

I could feel my face burning from anger as Meg knocked on the door. I knew it was her, and she didn't say a word. I guess it was the way she pranced around, so light on her feet that you could barely even hear her.

"Come in!" I sighed.

She looked just like she did any other day, except she had tear stains on her pale face.

"No doctors this time, huh?" I laughed.

"Well, you're so faint, that it's almost a joke when you pass out. Sure we make sure your alright, of course!"

"What," I looked at my feet. "What about Jaque?"

She shed yet another tear at my question. "Dead."

I gasped and began to cry too. He did hit me after all, but he didn't deserve to die.

I knew what happened, and I knew that it was Erik, but I couldn't tell her yet. I had to act innocent.

"What? How? I don't understand-"

"Well, my mother and everybody else said that he killed himself." She whipped her tears.

"Meg, he didn't want to die! We were close friends! He never showed any sign of-"

"Oh, I know, I know. Then who murdered him?" She asked.

I looked at the mirror and saw the shadow of a face, but it disappeared.

"I-I don't know. It's quite a mystery." I hugged her tightly.

"Christine, I'm frightened!" She broke out into sobs. "What if it's, you know, him? I'm still scared from when I was only thirteen! What if he comes for me next! You remember when-"

"Yes, I remember. He's not coming for you, alright?" I calmed her down a bit.

"Go downstairs." I told her "I'll be down for dinner in a while."

"Well, alright." She giggled. "I'm not going to save a seat for you!"

She laughed while running out the door, "Oh, save it!" I laughed. I loved her, like a sister, friend, and basically the one who's been there for me almost all of the time.

I sighed. It was time to do the expected. I had to reason with Erik. I didn't plan on scolding him, or even getting angry with him. But he needed to know that you can't just murder someone, and expect me to be alright with it.

He knew I was coming, so I walked down by myself anyways. He was there already.

I saw him at his organ, not playing, but writing.

My feet barely stepped beside him when he reacted with a flash.

"Stay away from me!" He snapped.

"You're mad at me?" I laughed. "Really? I find that quite interesting because if it is anyone that is to be mad at anyone, I should-"

"I KNOW WHAT I DID!" He yelled, staring at me with those frightening angry eyes, which I never hoped to see again, but luck was never in my favor.

"Why?" I could feel my voice quiver. "Even after I told you not to. Erik, I told you that I loved you, and yet, you didn't even listen to me!"

"Christine, I-"

"No! No! I was sincere with you, and an innocent person had to-"

"Innocent! Look at your eye, Christine!"

"No, I don't like him very much, but-"

"You are unlike many people, Christine. You see kindness in everyone, and sometimes it can be an issue, because sometimes, it isn't even there! I'm a monster, Christine! Look at what I've done, and you come to say you love me!" He was screaming now.

He took off his mask, and threw it to the ground.

"What are you saying?" I sobbed quietly at the ground.

"That I'm naïve?" I suggested, standing to my feet and staring him in the eyes.

"Because if you are, I can assure you," I spoke strongly against him. "That I am NOT some little child!"

I began to cry again, whipping my eyes as I walked out. I felt horrible for what I said, but I was not turning around, and from what I could tell, neither was he.

"Christine, please." I heard his voice choke.

I turned around and sighed once more.

"What?" I sobbed.

He walked over to me and towered over me, then collapsed at my feet.

"Please forgive me, oh, please Christine! " He stared sadly at me, as I got on the floor with him.

"No, Erik. Forgive me."

**Oookkkaaaaayyyyy**

**6 pages! Not too shaby of a chapter!**

**So I don't know how long it takes to get from Paris to London, but its probably more than one day. Idk I have no clue.**

**Please fave, review, and follow!**

**Bye guys!**

**~O.G**


	14. Chapter 14

**HAAIII GUYS!**

**Thank you soo much for reading!**

**If you could please leave a review, it would mean the world to me.**

**Thanks!**

**~O.G**

"No Erik, forgive me."

He told me that I had to leave to eat supper, although I didn't want to. I felt sick to my stomach.

Was it true? Do I see too much kindness in people when it isn't even there? Sure, I tried to show kindness for everyone, but I surely did not see such kindness in Carlotta.

I walked down to supper, and nearly tripped down the stairs when I saw the collection of people in the lobby. Snapping cameras, reporters with questions, people from the funeral home, and even family members of some of the performers filled the room. The noise was overpowering, and when they saw me, the cameras pointed in my direction.

No, no please not now.

People yelled in my direction, shouting my name and asking questions.

"Christine Daae!" Yelled one, "Over here! Is it true that you were Jaque's girlfriend at the time?"

"Christine!" Yelled another, "What do you know about Jaque's death?"

"Were you one of the performers at London?"

I didn't answer, instead my eyes searched for Madame Giry and Meg. I saw them waving at me, so I ran to them, putting my hands over my head, trying to shield myself from the vast group of people.

It was a riot. Family members of the performers yelled that they wanted their children out of that theatre, in fear that they to, would be killed. Some asked if he took his own life, and I was the only one who know for sure exactly what happened.

I could feel tears come out of my eyes as Meg and Madame Giry led me to a room and locked us in.

Poor Lefevre were trying to calm the crowd with little success. Could my name be out of the headlines for once?

"What is going on?" I yelled.

"Oh, everyone's upset about Jaque." Meg replied quietly.

"Well, she knows that." Madame Giry sighed. "Speculations and rumors are spreading, and it seems everyone has their own version of the story. Meg, could you let me speak to Christine alone, dear?"

"Very well." She walked out bravely in front of the crowd.

"Christine," She began. "As you know, I keep in regular contact with the Opera ghost."

This is the first time she openly spoke to me about him.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Well, you and I truly knew what happened." She continued. "You must not tell a single soul. If anyone asks, you know no more than anybody else."

"But," I stared at the ground. "What are we to tell the others?"

She sighed, "Well, it doesn't make since to say he killed himself, because he was full of life, as you know. If we tell them he was murdered, everybody will leave the theatre, and bring their children with them, leaving us with no performers, and no business. We'll be ruined. Our best bet is to not get involved. Don't tell anyone anything."

"Yes, I understand." I replied shaking. This was horrible. Everyone was afraid, saddened, and scared for their lives. People were leaving, and the murder was the talk of the town. It seemed as though this would never blow over.

"I'm going to go try and help calm the crowd down." She told me. "You must stay here. They want answers from you, and they will do anything to you to get them. We just can't risk someone else getting hurt."

And with that, she left me alone in the room. I looked around and realized I've never been in here. It was one of the storage rooms, and I'm pretty sure the only people who came in here were the prop people.

Fifteen minutes went by, and the crowd was loud as ever. I became impatient, and began to sing to myself. There was nothing else to do.

Half an hour. Forty five minutes. Still, nobody came back for me and I heard more people. I walked up the stairwell in the room to see a window that looked outside, and one that looked over the lobby. More and more people arrived, and it seemed like everyone from Paris was either inside or outside the opera Populaire.

I went back down the stairs and took out my journal I had in my bag. It was almost full. So much has happened lately, and I wrote all of it down. I already wrote about Jaque, but I continued anyway. I opened it and took out my pen.

"Jaque's death has caused havoc all about the town. The entire city is here at the Opera Populaire, asking questions, yelling, and demanding that answers revealed. Madame Giry and I vow that we will never tell anyone what really happened, but I feel that if we do, this madness will end. I just can't wait until this blows over, if it ever does."

An hour went by, and I had enough. I walked out, and I didn't care if anyone hurt me.

"She's back!" A reporter yelled. "Christine! Did you murder Jaque?"

I stared, shocked at what I heard. Me? MURDER Jaque? You have got to be kidding me!

"No!" I yelled. People whispered, accusing me. I had enough.

Meg helped me on top of a table. "EVERYBODY GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Everybody looked at me, as Madame Giry started pushing everybody out. I jumped off the table, and almost fell. My eyes were blinded from tears.

"Good job, Chrissi!" Meg laughed.

"Whatever." I sighed. "They're gone now."

Two police officers walked through the door with handcuffs. Meg and I exchanged glances.

"How can I help you?" Madame Giry smiled.

They walked over and grabbed me.

"Christine Daae, you're under arrest for the murder of Jaque LaGreid!"

**Sorry for leaving you all hanging but, I'm leaving it here for now!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~Viva La Vida **


	15. Chapter 15

**cHaPtEr 15!**

**Wow! I never thought I'd actually write this much.**

**Thanx so much!**

I heard Madame Giry gasp as they put handcuffs around my wrists.

I couldn't even talk.

"No, no monsieur she is innocent! I know it!" Madame Giry cried.

"Let her go!" Meg started to try and grab me.

"Silence!" The police officer yelled. "If she is innocent, she will prove it!"

They grabbed me and took me out to their carriage. I tried to stay strong, but I felt like I was going to pass out. Maybe for once I wouldn't.

Madame Giry and Meg got in with us, as I gazed up at a window of the Opera Populaire and saw a pair of eyes looking at me. I quickly turned around and faced forward.

I've never been so scared in my entire life. What if I went to prison? What if it was a life sentence? Even worse, what if I was sentenced to death? I felt sick to my stomach as the thoughts circled my mind.

We got to the jail center, and I was put in a room alone. I heard the police officers speaking to Meg and Madame Giry, and just as I thought of it, a man walked in. He told me that he was a detective, and that he was going to ask me some questions.

I said nothing, but shook my head unsurely.

"Alright. So you were the one who discovered LaGried, yes?" I shook my head.

"When you found him, what was your reaction?"

"I-I fainted. Passed out cold." I said quietly.

"Ah, I see. Now, were you in a relationship with Jaque at the time?"

"No."

"Were you two friends?"

"Yes," I replied. "Very close."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye?" He asked sternly.

Before I even entered this room, I had to sign a contract saying that everything I was answering had to be true. Butterflies awoke once more in my stomach, as I knew I had to tell the truth.

"It-it was Jaque," I sighed. "He hit me."

"Is that so?" He wrote something down. "Was there a reason you know of?"

"Well, I accidently tripped onstage, messing up the performance. He was angry at me."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. Just the fact that I may have ruined the performance must have set him off."

"Daae, did he show any signs of mental depression? Any reason why he would kill himself?"

"No, not at all, monsieur." I looked at the ground.

"Christine Daae, I want you to answer truthfully. Did you murder Jaque LaGreid?"

"Monsieur," I began. "I would not ever kill anyone, especially Jaque. I don't know who is responsible for the murder, nor do I know if he murdered himself, but I do know one thing, that it was not me who is responsible."

"If you find out anything, please let us know." He opened the door and let me go.

Madame Giry squeezed me, although we weren't allowed to leave. There was still a chance that I would be sleeping in a prison cell tonight.

We waited for almost an hour, when finally, the detective came out.

"After reviewing the case, we have come to a conclusion. Christine Daae, you are free to go. From reviewing all of the evidence, we have found that Jaque LaGreid has killed himself, and the case is being described as such."

Madame Giry and I knew this wasn't true, but we promised to not tell. We were all glad I could go home.

I was silent all the way back , but I just couldn't believe what happened. Was I in a dream? I sure hope so. The performers all saw me being pulled away by the police, what kinds of rumors would circle around the theatre?

Meg and Madame worried for my sake. It was very late now, and I hadn't eaten all day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Whooo! I'm updating quickly, I know. But I'm really excited about this story.**

**Please mind my SPAG errors. **

**Ttyl!**

Numerous rumors were spreading about me and my strange leave with the police officers. Meg and Madame Giry tried to explain, but it wasn't helping.

More than three performers have left, and one of them was Samantha. Meg and I couldn't stand to see her leave, and she didn't want to leave. Her parents thought she was in danger, and no matter what we told them, they would not budge. They were taking her back home, up in St. Petersburg where she came from. She was a natural born performer, and I feared that she would never again see the lights of a stage.

It was such a mess. I was feared by everybody, because most of them believed that it was I who killed Jaque, even when the police released the statement.

I got through the rest of the evening, and it was time to go to bed. Usually I went to say goodnight to Samantha, but her bed was empty and so was her dresser. She promised that she would write, but it would never be the same.

I sat by my window and gazed out to see the beautiful city of Paris. The stars were shining, and the moon was a beautiful crescent across the sky. My head fell into my hands as I began crying again. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Erik staring down at me.

"Christine, I-"

I wiped my eyes and tried pulling myself together. "No, I'm f-fine. I'm ready for lessons."

"You cannot possibly sing when tears are spilling over your eyes, dear." He sighed.

"This is all your fault." I looked away coldly. "Why did you have to kill him? Everybody thinks I did it."

"Who cares what they think? If they're smart enough to read the statement the court issued, then they'll know it was not you."

"Well now I know how you feel." I sighed. "Being feared by everyone isn't very fun."

"Christine, you do not know how I felt all those years nor will anyone else ever know. They will forget in time." He kissed my forehead.

"Get away from me!" I cried. "I just… want to be alone."

"Suit yourself. If you need me, I'm here."

"Right." I mumbled.

He hesitated while leaving, but I didn't turn around.

"Just go!" I sobbed and turned around, but he wasn't there.

"Great. Now I'm really the criminal in more than one way."

It was then I decided to cry myself to sleep.

**MADAME GIRY's POV**

I woke up right at daybreak and decided to check on Christine. It was so early that I tried my best not to wake up Meg, but she was such a heavy sleeper that I didn't even have to worry about it.

I quickly glanced at her bed and laughed quietly. Her body was half way off the bed and her blonde curls were cascaded over her blue eyes, and she was snoring like a pig.

"Oh, Meg!" I sighed.

She turned as I opened my door and stepped across the hall to Christine's room.

I opened the door and saw her writing in her journal, facing the window. Her brown curls were tangled up in a storm as she turned to face me. From the looks of it, she didn't sleep, nor has she slept for weeks.

"Yes?" She looked at me.

"Oh, nothing dear." I sighed. "Just making sure you're okay."

"Well, alright." She looked back down at her book.

I went to go sit down by her. Something was wrong, and I was the only one who knew exactly what.

"Christine," I grabbed her hand, but she ignored me. "Christine, look at me!"

"What?" She sighed.

"I'm sorry about all of this okay? This is not the way I wanted your career to be, okay?"

And it wasn't at all. Every single day I see that girl in pain, I hate myself for bringing that demon into this opera house. All he brings is sadness and terror to all of us, and I was beginning to question his presence here. I just felt so horrible, and I couldn't watch him suffer. There was no question that he was a genius, but sometimes his brain turned the wrong direction. Christine didn't deserve what she was getting, but there was nothing I could possibly do to help her.

"I just want to go home." Christine sobbed.

"Child, this is your home!"

"No, it isn't! I don't feel safe here! You and Meg are my only friends, and I never get to go out, I haven't left here all my life except London. I've never felt at home. Nobody loves me, and-"

"We love you! Christine, everybody loves you!"

"Do you realize that I don't know anyone I'm actually blood- related to? Not a single person! I don't remember any of my childhood, I'm barely even anybody!" She yelled.

It was at that moment when Meg walked through the door.

"By god! Can you two shut up!" She rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"Meg!" I chased after her. She never talked that rude to anyone, and she certainly wasn't starting today.

**Please review…**


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO MY DARLINGS! **

**I know it's been SOOOO long since I've written! School has been cray cray and my computer broke and dance and singing and everything…. So yeah**

**Well this is the last chapter of this story!**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I'm going to start a Les Mis fic soon, if anyone is interested.**

**Enjoy!**

CHRISTINE'S POV

I rolled over and squinted at the bright sun threw the window. Snow was lightly falling, and I loathed waking up.

Meg knocked at my door.

I groaned and threw my pillow at the doorknob.

"Come on Chrissi! Today's an important day!"

Today was important, and I wasn't sleeping in. Today was the first dress rehearsal for Hannibal.

**Sucky last chapter but, I really couldn't go out with a bang.**

**So after this chapter just imagine the rest of everything play out.**

**Thanks!**

**~ChristineDaaePOTOLND**


End file.
